Capítulo 34: La vida tras las rejas
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Tras la traición, los protagonistas son encarcelados, Jo es recuperada y María tiene planes para acabar con ella en un último encuentro.


\- Capítulo 34: La vida tras las rejas Jo había sido capturada, Meg también, María como los científicos se cercioraban de aquellos personajes estuvieran en su celda para luego ser llevados hacia una zona secreta, donde estarían de vuelta congelados, Niko estaba molesto, Toni no quería saber nada, los habían traicionado, los dejaron abandonados, no podía culpar a Sei, ella no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido, todo fue una trampa de los malditos RAPT y de Ricky Glenford, mientras que esperaban ser llevados a la zona secreta, los científicos controlaban los estímulos de Jo, Sei fue a visitarlos, cuando vio todo sobre el origen de Jo, se quedó impactada ante tan terrible magnitud.

\- Sei. Dijo Toni, pero la chica no giró su vista hacia el italiano, pronto Toni supo que ella lo había olvidado, él era ahora un condenado. No había nadie para él en ese momento, solo se rehusó a hablar, quedándose en un rincón, mientras que sentía que el dolor se apoderaba de él.

Sei se dirigió hacia la celda de Meg, donde le contó todo sobre lo ocurrido, el origen de Jo como un arma perfecta para matar a sus rivales, el objetivo que cumplía, todo, Meg le pidió que la ayudara, pero no podía, ya no estaban juntas, cosa que le dio bastante a la nieta de Don Lai.

Takane, por su parte, pudo escapar de allí, de las celdas y dirigirse hacia Honshu.

(Música Sigo aquí de Alex Ubago de la película "El Planeta del Tesoro" de Disney)

\- ¡Sei! Le llamó Toni, pero no pudo verlo, solo reaccionó a retirarse de allí, siendo escoltada por dos policías de la RAPT hacia su coche.

\- ¡Sei! Gritó Toni varias veces su nombre hasta quedarse difónico, su voz se apagó, mientras que sentía el dolor por el abandono.

Al día siguiente, ellos fueron escoltados hacia la zona secreta, un barco en las costas de Japón, donde allí, Jo y María tendrían su duelo final, mientras que Meg presenciaba desde su celda todo lo ocurrido.

Los demás, fueron llevados a unas celdas especiales, donde estuvieron allí para ser luego llevados a las cámaras criogénicas, se iban a dar por vencidos, pero CJ estaba veía que había unos ductos de ventilación, descubiertos por él, nadie se dio cuenta.

\- No sé ustedes, pero yo no me pienso dar por vencido. Fuimos traicionados pero no pienso ser congelado por unos corruptos de mierda, vamos, muchachos, pertenecemos a la Mafia y a las bandas, somos más fuertes que ellos. ¡Demostremos nuestra hermandad! Les dijo CJ en su discurso, mientras que recuperaban la moral.

\- ¡Sí! Gritaron todos ellos, mientras que ideaban el plan de fuga.

Con la ayuda de la campera de Johnny, pudieron tapar la cámara, lo que ocasionó que enviaran a un grupo de guardias para sofocar un posible intento de fuga, pero cuando ingresaron, fueron tomados por sorpresa por Johnny y Luís, quienes con dos potentes fierros noquearon a tres guardias y uno se rindió.

\- No me maten, tengo un hijo pequeño, por favor. Pidió el guardia.

\- Tranquilo, danos tu arma, ahora. Le ordenó Johnny, mientras que el hombre accedía a sus peticiones.

\- Y las llaves del almacén de armas. Le pidió Niko, mientras que se armaban con las cuatro pistolas de los guardias y el hombre les dio la tarjeta-llave.

Después de eso, comenzaron a cruzar por los ductos de ventilación, antes sacaron la campera que estaba cubriendo la cámara, iban a necesitar causar todo el caos por la zona, así poder llegar hacia el almacén de armas y recuperar lo que era de ellos. Johnny dejó a los guardias encerrados en la prisión.

\- No se preocupen, juro que regresaré para sacarlos. Les juró el motero, mientras que se iba dirigiendo hacia los ductos y tomaba el camino para dirigirse con sus compañeros hacia el almacén, evadiendo a los guardias que estaban como locos por la fuga ocurrida.

\- ¡Allí están! Gritó uno de ellos, mientras que los chicos usaban la tarjeta-llave e ingresaban en el arsenal.

\- ¡Tienen diez segundos para salir de allí, de lo contrario, utilizaremos la fuerza letal! Les advirtió el Jefe de Guardia.

\- A ver si pueden con esto. Dijo Claude, mientras que le pasaba a Luís una poderosa mini-gun, todos ellos se equiparon con los chalecos anti-balas, los cascos de acero, las placas de hierro y metal y la armadura "Enforcer".

Mientras que afuera, el Jefe de Guardia finalizaba el ultimátum

\- ¡Diez, ahora! Ordenó el hombre y ni más dinamitaron la entrada y el humo se disipó, aparecieron los protagonistas armados hasta los dientes, Luís se acercó con la poderosa mini-gun y apuntó hacia los enemigos.

Oh, mierda. Dijo en sus últimas palabras el jefe del grupo y empezó la batalla en el barco. 


End file.
